


So Married

by Selemetis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Romance, So Married, captain swan having twins, fluff for captain swan, liam & leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Killian Jones's fluffy life after the whole "Underworld" thing.<br/>They are so married and parents of the twins.</p><p>Well, Emma would prefer fighting with Maleficent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Married

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know things are not so bright for our beloved otp Captain Swan for now. Why can't we give them a happy ending this time?
> 
> And I was inspired by this post on Tumblr (http://blowmiakisscolin.tumblr.com/post/128096300353/once-upon-an-instagram-the-swan-jones-twins). Hope y'all enjoy it!!

“Killian, can’t you just keep your eyes on them for a second? Please?”

“I’m not in charge since the last time Liam puked on Jolly Roger, love, I don’t know how is that possible though... Unlike him, Leia did it well.”

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes while trying to get ready for the first day of her job. Of course, it wasn’t _the first time_ Emma being the sheriff but after bringing Hook back from the very lovely Underworld, marrying him with a rush and giving birth the twins, yes, it’s been a while since Emma didn’t put that badge on.

“I know, believe me, just make them be fine until mom and dad arrives.”

“Liam! Stop poking your sister!” Killian yelled from the kitchen. “Eat your breakfast, lad, or else your mama will break my other hand. OK?”

“Yes, papa.” Liam murmured and kept eating his cereal. Leia, on the other hand, had his papa’s mischeivous soul so she kept making her twin brother uncomfortable.

“And you too, lassie,” Killan said, raising his left eyebrow. Leia wanted to ignor her father but her mother was already in the kitchen.

“Listen to your father.” she said. “Or else Henry won’t be playing with you today.”

Being threatend with his elder brother, Leia was quit until her grandparents’ arrival.

David and Mary Margeret were quiet fast when it’s come to their grandchildren. Liam and Leia ran into their grandpa’s loving arms and David gave them the best hug.

“How are my beautiful babies?” Mary Margeret asked.

“I’m fine.” Leia shrugged. “But Liam puked the other day.”

David scowled and looked to Killian.

“Why is that?”

“It’s the sea.” said Liam, with a disappointed voice. “It makes me sick. I’m not good at being a captain. Not like my papa.”

“Lad, that’s not even a single problem.” Killian said but David was already hugging his youngest grandchild.

“It’s okay, buddy, maybe you are good at riding horse like me, eh?”

Liam opened his eyes and gave a big smile.

“Can I ride a horse like you, grandpa?”

“Of course you can!” he fired Liam up. “You are my grandson.”

“And maybe you can be good at archery but it might be too soon for that.”

“Yeah, mom, bows are very dangerous.”

Mary Margeret nodded but yet murmured, “She’s not good at it.”

“Mom! Anyway, I need to go to the office and Killian needs to help Leroy today.”

“I told you before, love, I am not a bloody farmer."

"Language!" David ordered but Killian just rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure, than your daughter shouldn't have two kids from a pirate."

"Killian!" yelled Emma.

"Fine, fine," he said. He got up and gave hug to his kids, waved his parents-in-law and throw himself to the street.

"What was that?" Emma asked. "You'd never curse in front of the twins!"

"Oh, come on, love." he giggled. "They curse all the bloody time."

"They-do-what?"

"Aye. They might have the royality blood but they have also pirate blood, Swan." Killian explained. “And we both know that you are not the nicest person in Storybrooke.”

“Excuse you?” asked Emma.

Killian put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“So... Your royal parents agreed to babysitting tonight?”

“Don't call them like that! But yes, and before your asking, Henry will spend the with Regina and Robin.”

Killian raised his eyebrows and put a flirty smile on his face.

“You mean we'll be alone... Wanna triplets this time?”

“Is this The Sims 3?”

“The... what?”

“Never mind, my answer is a bloody no.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know my English isn't that good and I can't describe them well... Please forgive me... <3


End file.
